Private Eyes
by staygoldmaverick
Summary: Soda and his wife get the house of their dreams, but the beauty of the property isn't enough to overrule the secrets hidden within the walls.


**Private Eyes**

Hello, Everyone. This is my first story, and I was happy with the way it turned out, so I have made the decision to share it with all of you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Outsiders.

* * *

><p>He shields his face, moaning slightly as his vision recovers from the blinding light entering the previously dark bedroom. "I'm sorry, Darling," his wife giggles in response, flipping the switch, sending the room back to almost total darkness. Using the light from the hallway nightlight, she makes her way towards their gigantic bed. "I can't believe we're finally out of that cramped apartment." Soda rolls over, holding her in his arms once she lies down.<p>

"It's so nice," he murmurs against her hair. "I don't have to listen to that man above up, blasting music until four in the morning. I'll finally be able to get some sleep, and I can't even begin to tell you how excited I am for that." He sweetly kisses her temple, sighing quietly. "I love you, Jacquelyn." She snuggles against him, welcoming his warmth gleefully, carefully avoiding the sleeping dog at the foot of their bed.

"I love you too, Soda."

**_14 Nights Later:_**

She strains to hear what's going on down the hall. It sounds as though her husband is in a heated discussion with someone. Jackie tries to pull away, attempting to go see if everything is all right with him.

Her movement is limited, startling her a little. Once she realizes Soda is beside her, fear takes over. Jackie shoots up, quickly pulling out of his arms. He starts to stir, but before he can fully wake up, Jacquelyn starts to frantically shake him. More awake and slightly alarmed, Soda sits up, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Whoa, Babe, what's wrong?" He inquires, looking towards her. Jackie hugs her knees close to her chest, focusing on the door.

"I-I think someone b-broke in," she stammers, biting her lip nervously. "I heard voices down the hall. Soda, I thought it was you, so I was coming to see if you were all right." He climbs out of bed at an alarming speed and starts straight for the door. Lazily,  
>our dog, Lacey, rises to her feet and wordlessly claims Soda' bed space. "Hold yourself, Mister. I'm coming with you." Jacquelyn hurries out from underneath their blankets and to his side.<p>

He wraps his arm around her shoulders, guiding her through the upstairs hallway. Unlike before, the voices have stopped. Instead, the house appears silent. "Jackie, are you absolutely positive you heard voices?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure I heard a voice!" She nearly cries. "Why would I lie?" Soda shrugs his shoulders; the nervous couple reaches the top of their stairs. With a heavy sigh, he drops his arm to her waist, pulling her downstairs with him.

Upon reaching the last step, Soda makes a nerve wracking discovery. "What the fuck?" He whispers, staring at the wall before them. Jackie keeps her eyes on the floor, unintentionally digging her nails into his shoulder blade.

On the way, in big letters, is a message, telling the two to get out.

Soda brings Jackie closer to him before heading towards the kitchen. "Soda, I'm scared," She whispers, holding on tightly to him. He rubs her left hip; before he has a chance to answer, the sight of a dancing shadow on the wall freezes before disappearing into the night. Her nerves continue to run high, affecting her anxiety in the worse way possible. She whimpers quietly; her eyes shine with tears. "I'm really scared."

"Calm down, Sweetheart," Soda whispers, pulling her into his chest. "It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine. Can you try and calm down for me?" She hugs him tightly, pulling away, Jacquelyn nods her head. "There's nothing to worry about." He kisses her forehead, rubbing her back gently. "I'm going to check out the living room. Want to come with me or do you want to stay here?" Her grip tightens, and Jackie's eyes widen in fear.

"You're absolutely crazy if you think I'm going to stand here alone." Jacquelyn pulls away from him; his arm still remains protectively around her waist. Together, the couple heads for the living room.

Unlike the kitchen, the living room is completely trashed.

Jacquelyn looks around the room; her stomach drops when the figure in the window catches her eye. Nervously, she looks out the large picture window, overlooking the dark street. From the dim light of the street lamp outside, what appears to be the figure of a man stands in front of the glass, looking in on the two. Her mouth drops, wanting to scream; instead, nothing comes out of her.

Instantly, Soda jumps, falling into her. "Holy shit," he cries loudly. "What in the hell was that?" Jackie swallows hard, fearing what's to happen next.

"What's w-wrong?" She inquires weakly, pulling away from him. Soda feels his side, running his hand over his abdomen.

"Something scratched me!" Jackie reaches for the light, flipping the switch, the room is quickly blanketed in light. Soda looks towards his side; Jacquelyn follows his gaze, noticing a large, slightly bloody scratch running up his torso.

"Oh my," she squeaks. Her breathing hitches and all too soon, her eyes are consumed by fearful tears. "J-Soda, does it h-hurt?"

"Yeah," he nods, fingering the cut. "It actually burns." She carefully steps towards her husband, hoping to get a closer look. "Don't touch it. I don't want you to get blood all over yourself." Jacquelyn continues to examine his side. Several moments following their silence, a low, eerie moan rattles the house. It sounds like a noise someone rising from the dead would make. Jackie's blood runs cold; Soda' face instantly pales.

Footsteps accompany the eerie noise. With each step, they grow louder - almost as if whatever is there with them is heading towards the living room.

Jackie's face wets instantly with tears. Her breathing is short and quick while Soda stares down the hallway, paralyzed with fear. Despite the large scratch traveling up Soda' side, Jacquelyn clings onto him for dear life, crying hard. He wraps his arms around her in response, holding her as tightly as possible. The two stands together silently, waiting for what's to come next.

Suddenly, the footsteps stop.

Around them, the house silently sits, offering another eerie feeling. His grip on his wife loosens up. Both of them look around nervously, wondering if they'll see anything terrifying. "Is it over?" Jacquelyn asks, voice barely above a whisper. Before Soda has a change to response, the next phase hits hard.

Something bangs loudly on the wall, almost like a person is trapped within the wall, begging to be freed. The loud knocks are followed by a loud, high pitched scream.

Soda pulls away quickly, and grabbing Jackie's hand, he runs for the stairs. "Why are we going back upstairs?" She exclaims in shock. Soda doesn't answer her; instead, he continues for their room.

Once upstairs, the noises seem to stop. The second floor seems calm and peaceful, not possessing the same qualities as the first floor. Still, Soda hurries towards their bedroom.

When they're inside, Jacquelyn heads for the bed while Soda locks the door. "Soda, I'm scared." She cries, taking a seat on the bed. Jackie curls up next to the somehow calm dog. Lacey response positively, happily lying across her owner's lap.

"Babe, don't worry," Soda says breathlessly. "We'll be fine." He takes a seat beside her, sandwiching her between him and the dog. "Nothing is going to hurt us. I'll be right here the whole night." He wraps his arm around her; the two move as close to each other as possible. "We're going to be fine."

Although the noises have stopped, she still feels uneasy, but without another complaint, Jackie, along with Soda, manages to fall asleep.

XxXxXxX

Jacquelyn wakes up the next morning, feeling calmer than the night before. Beside her, Soda is still fast asleep. "Hey, Honey, wake up," Jackie whispers, gently shaking him. He wakes up easily, not suppressing a little groan. "After I get dressed, I'm going to go talk to the neighbor lady. I wonder if she'll know something about this house that the realtor failed to mention."

"Wait for me to get ready," he answers tiredly. "There's absolutely no way in hell that I'm staying in this house." Both of them climb out of bed, ready to start the day and eager to learn anything they can about the house.

Ms Joliee welcomes the two inside her house happily, and once they ask her their question, the color from her face drains instantly. "Oh my," she says quietly, dropping into a cushion seat. Soda and Jacquelyn gingerly take a seat on her matching couch, exchanging fearful glances. "I should've known this was going to happen. Honestly, I'm surprised you made it this long in that house."

"Ms Joliee, would you be able to tell us what's wrong with the house?" Soda asks weakly, taking Jacquelyn's hands in his. Sadly, she sighs.

"I'm sorry, dear," she apologizes, adjusting her glasses. "I shouldn't be so hesitant to share the history with you." With a heavy sigh, Ms Joliee begins her story. "Back in the late 1800s, that house was a hospital for mentally unstable patients; most were serial killers. Now, the doctor that was in charge of the small hospital was absolutely psychotic. He would wear a very disturbing mask with a long, beak nose. It was a nightmare. Well, the doctor would brutally murder his patients. I'm sure you've heard high pitched screams?" Soda nods his head slowly, keeping his attention fixed on the elderly woman. "What you two heard was his patients being murdered. Did you two hear a low, deep moan?" This time, Jackie nods, answering her question. "I've heard that it's the doctor coming for his next patient."

Jacquelyn looks on with an open mouth, almost as if she's ready to comment, but nothing will come out. Ms Joliee frowns sadly as the young girl silently starts to cry. "Thanks for sharing, Ms Joliee," Soda says, collecting his wife in his arms. He pulls her to her feet before pulling her out of their neighbor's house.

"J-Soda, what are we going to do?" Jackie cries loudly stepping out of the house. He sighs quietly, staring hard at their home.

"Jackie, go sit in the car. I'm going to pack a bag for us and grab Lacey and her supplies," he informs. "We're going to stay with my brother for a couple of nights." The two book it across the street; once they step onto their property, the couple splits up. Reluctantly, Jackie heads for the car.

Deep down, she's absolutely overjoyed they're getting away from this messed up house.


End file.
